<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>训狼 by Lullaby02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908691">训狼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby02/pseuds/Lullaby02'>Lullaby02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby02/pseuds/Lullaby02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>司马懿/马超</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>训狼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不必要锁链或者绳索这等俗气物件，正如同他从不用死亡这件事威胁于他。司马懿笑容冷的惊人，彻底的寒意。死亡，多轻易的事，束缚也是太容易达到的目标。<br/>         这些年，是他教的马超 ，若是想用这种手段 ，那他早就动手了。<br/>          马超身子抖的厉害，他似乎想说什么，终于是没能出口，司马懿的性格，他这些年，了解的很清楚了。<br/>           习武练兵沙场征战惯了的青年有极好的身段，他柔韧的腰线先展露出来 ，不长见光的肌肤是冷白的色调，有伤疤道道，那层肌肉很是分明，但因着还未完全长成，所以分明看上去还是瘦削的模样。<br/>           现在他死死咬了唇，咬的鲜血淋漓的 ，也还是没有暴起而出 ，他屈辱的闭眼，那点傲骨 ，支撑他走下去的骄傲活到现在的傲骨，在眼前这人面前被一点点碾碎。<br/>           粗暴的驯服一匹狼，不是司马懿喜欢的，他这人性情古怪，本就不是什么好人，而马超竟真的敢背叛他，自然就要更过分才好。他要这匹狼崽怀着恨意不甘屈辱的跪下，臣服于他。<br/>            “嗯？”司马懿冷淡的声音提醒着马超，盔甲褪去，那点冷硬的外壳碾碎了，他艰难的一件件脱掉自己的衣服，沉默的氛围里渲染着灼热的情欲，直到他身无寸缕。<br/>         情色但却并不显得淫秽，司马懿笑意略微加深，“孟起果然很喜欢这样？”恶意逗弄他下身微微抬头器物，开口也是毫无意外的折辱，马超到底还年轻，一下子耻的耳根通红，他身上痕迹斑驳，青紫甚至更心惊的乌紫暧昧的可以让最淫乱的青楼妓子脸红心跳。<br/>         他腰间的痕迹尤其的重，间接夹杂着有不甚熟练的动作绑缚自己留下的印记，青涩又淫靡。<br/>         “孟起这么淫乱……我可不见得有教过你这个。”慢条斯理又残忍的话把马超打入万劫不复，他又听到自己这个先生说，自己这般淫乱的身子，倒是适合送去花楼 ，和那些出卖身体，张开腿任男人肏屄的妓女小倌作伴。<br/>          马超感到难堪，更多的还有点茫然，他是个心性坚韧的孩子，从来。但有些事，不是坚韧的心性就能做到的。<br/>           他原先不是这样的，但这幅身体多日被肏干调教，现在早已是开发到烂熟了。他逃不了，甚至也控制不了自己的身体也不行。<br/>          谁让他心性坚韧，谁让司马懿抓到他死穴软肋 ，他不肯忘记仇恨，更不肯被洗脑，哪怕明知有死无生，也要固执己见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>